Strangers
by 4EverAHOAGleek
Summary: "She didn't understand love, yet, she had never been in love before. She didn't understand the sparks she felt, the moment they intertwined hands. And she didn't understand how she could possibly be in love, or even like a complete stranger. But with love, you don't control who you fall in love with, you listen to your heart. "Rated T just incase. Peddie, other couples mentioned.
1. Prologue

Strangers.  
AU. Includes all the characters, Willow and KT come later in the story. Couples on request.  
Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.  
Before I post the next chapter if I wish to continue, I am going to pre-write the first three chapters. Most likely a weekly update.

* * *

Prologue.  
"Come on!" Her friend squealed, "He's cute."  
She rolled her eyes, and sighed, "You can't even see his face."  
"Who cares?" The girl nudged her forward.  
"Fine," She spat, stepping forward.  
Her friends squealed, watching her walk towards the boy.  
His hair was dirty blonde, and spiked up and was wearing a leather jacket.  
She knew she couldn't just walk up to him, so she quickly turned back.  
"Patricia!" Her best friend Joy whined.  
"What am I meant to say?" She said gravelly.  
Her friends laughed and Mara handed her a bunch of books, "Figure it out."  
She trudged forwards, realising what Mara meant, she rolled her eyes, she seen the cheesy scene in movies, the girl drops the books and the boy helps her pick them up. Well, firstly Patricia hated reading, and hated these type of things, and decided to do it purposely, and make it look like that, not like an accident.  
She smirked as she walked in front of the boy dropping her books casually, acting subtle.  
He jumped back in surprise, "Do you mind?!"  
Her friends gasped, not expecting that. She however rolled her eyes, recognising the accent as American.  
"No, sorry!" She put on a fake smile.  
"Why don't you just back off, Hermione?" He retorted.  
She groaned, "Great that's just what we need! Another patronizing American, whose only reference to the U.K. is Harry Potter!".

He finally looked up, he still hadn't seen what he looked like.  
Neither had Patricia, she only saw him from behind, she agreed with Amber, he certainly was cute, but she would _never_ admit it.  
A smirk was plastered to his lips, she was gorgeous, she was like him, wasn't afraid to speak her mind, they were both wearing leather jackets, and they both had an attitude. He looked down at the books, and then over shoulder and noticed her friends watching. He winked teasingly at them and realised what they were doing.  
"Here."  
She was surprised, he gave her a small piece of paper, which looked like he scribbled down his number on.  
He picked up her books and pushed them into her, making her stumble backwards.  
"Have a nice day," He teasingly remarked, and left her standing alone, confused.

* * *

I'm currently writing the second chapter but won't continue if it's not good.

The prologue is kind of short, but the later chapters will get longer, unless i haven't posted for a while and do a quick/short one.

Read and Review!

~Ellen


	2. The second sight

She nervously drummed a beat on the table with her fingers. She was nervous, she tugged at her skirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Amber stole her phone, pretended to be her, and organised a "date" with the boy, still unnamed.

She bit her lip, her gaze dancing around the room.

He gaze landed on a dirty blonde, wearing a smirk, fortunately, he didn't notice Patricia straight away.

She turned to face the direction he was facing, she was desperately trying to avoid him.

He turned his head sharply, catching a glance of her red, curled hair, he quickly smiled at her before it faded into a smirk.

He knew he was starting to like her, but was confused, he didn't exactly know what he was feeling, but he didn't know the girl yet either.

In the corner of her eye she saw him approach her, her eyes quickly focused at the table she was sitting at.

He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Do you mind?" She asked, looking up sharply.

"Not at all," He teasingly retorted.

She got the attention of a waitress and watched her pull out two menus.

It was then that he realised where he was, he was in a small familiar cafe, it was the cafe his ex works at, and he was positive that she was here today.

The waitress walked over to the table and smiled when she saw the boy.

"Edison!" She cooed.

"_Eddie_," He bitterly replied.

Patricia, watching their conversation, she learnt that his name was _Edison, _or as he liked to call himself, _Eddie. _

"Nice to see you too," She answered, with a fake smile on her lips.

"What are you doing her Megan?" He asked, he was clearly, annoyed.

"Working,"She sweetly replied.

"But you don't work here!" He whined, groaning.

"How 'bout I go get Chlo-" She spat.

"We'll just go!"He quickly stood up and grabbed Patricia hand, taking her by surprise, he pulled her out of the cafe and he intertwined their hands, making Megan jealous.

She didn't understand the sparks she felt... Nor did he, they both felt something.

"Edison!" She screamed, smacking his arm, "What was that about?"

"_Eddie." _He corrected, "And that was nothing, lets just go somewhere else."

"Fine, but I'm getting it out of you soon!" She quickly let go of his hand, and walked to the another cafe.

She didn't know why, she was constantly at his throat but she didn't understand the sparks she felt the moment they intertwined hands.

He sighed, he really liked the girl and hoped that maybe they could at least become friends, but this wasn't possible. this lead him to realised that he still had not learnt her name, "And you are?"

"Patricia," She couldn't take it anymore, she was too confused, she turned to walk away, he reached out to grab her wrist then let it loose, they weren't dating, they were barely even friends, so he couldn't do anything to stop her, the only thing he can do, is make sure he sees her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews, I'll try to update soon, sorry if this was short!

~Ellen


	3. Us

She threw the next outfit on her bed, unsatisfied.  
She glared at her watch, her friend, Amber was meant to be here 10 minutes ago to help her chose an outfit.  
She hadn't told Amber where or she was meeting up with, she only stated that she was going "out".  
Patricia herself, was confused, she didn't know why she was even trying.  
"Sorry!" Her friend squealed from the hallway, slipping out of her heals and pulling her coat off.  
"Why are you so late?!" She spat, taking another glance at her watch.  
"I was mentally planning your outfit! Not fancy, too perfect, or trying to hard, but casual, relaxed and beautiful!" A bright smile lit the blondes face as she invaded her wardrobe.  
Patricia caught the clothes that were thrown at her by her good friend.  
"Stay still!" Amber ordered, tying a quick, neatly tied bun.  
She examined herself in the mirror, smiling genuinely, "Thanks Ambs."

Amber seemed to an expert at fashion, she was a designer and left to go to a fashion school when she was 17. Patricia however, was a lawyer, or studying to be one.

She quickly showed Amber out.  
She was late.  
She grabbed her purse, pulled on her leather jacket and ran out, locking the door.  
She glanced at her phone as it buzzed, signalling a text. Edison.  
She curiously reads the next that reads, 'Hurry up! They can't wait!'  
She replies with a short, 'They?!'  
He didn't answer, it seemed as he was just teasing her, so she started to drive.

Patricia didn't know where they were going, she just didn't want it to be a date, her forcefield is up, and she's not going to let that change.  
She pulled into the car park and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut.  
"Seriously?" She huffed, observing the surroundings, she ended up at the cinema.  
He smirked, "I didn't take you as a movie person anyway, so..", he shrugged.  
"Then why are we here?" She spat, folding her arms and sighing.  
She had to stop seeing him, she had to, he was getting to her, and he was still a stranger. She didn't even know why she came in the first place. "Sorry Cockroach, I don't think I can do this."  
He was taken by surprise and didn't exactly understand what she meant. It took him a few seconds to realised that she doesn't want an "us." This didn't stop him from asking though, "Do what?"  
"Us, weasel, _us,_ I don't even know you!" She explained bitterly, walking away.

He didn't know how to react. But he didn't know how he felt either .

* * *

**A/N:** From now on, i do not have a schedule, but I'm aiming for a weekly update. I know that this was short, but, yeah. Also, please don't kill me, since I already ended their non-relationship, it's not the end though!

Also, to summarise how this date started. Eddie texted her. I might do an extra chapter about their dates. I'll see. :P

Read and Review :)

~Ellen.


	4. Gone again

The next few weeks had been rough for Patricia, she had been wrapped up in her work as a week ago, she qualified as a lawyer and Amber took the job as her secretary. Patricia had fallen into a mood, she was snappy, but was softer, and wasn't up for getting onto someone's nerves and no one wanted to get on hers either. Amber was constantly trying to cheer her up but failed. She used Eddie, she'd bring up his name in attempt to get her to smile or at least to feel something inside, and when she took it too far, Patricia decided to tell her. She avoided the little details, but to some it up, she broke off their "thing" and she claimed that she was fine.

The truth was, with all her stress during the weeks she met Eddie, he balanced her life out, he'd bring a smile to her face and she could be _herself_ around him. She missed him and she was now even more of a mess.

Eddie, was different... He carried on his life as normal, or as he would put it when he talked to his best friend, Fabian Rutter, but truth is, he wasn't "fine", he pretended to be, but just like her, he missed her and couldn't move on.

* * *

"Watch it, would you?" He smiled but it soon faded, he looked up, but then back down to see the red headed girl who he had developed feelings for on the floor.

"Yacker!?" He asked. Froze. Jaw hanging down.

She closed her eyes to breathe, silently counting to ten, she opened them again to reply,"In stead of standing there waiting to catch flies, maybe you could help me up?"

"Right, yeah!" He snapped out of his zone, and held a hand out. She grabbed and hesitantly as he pulled her up.

"Thanks," She muttered quietly and turned to walk away.

"Wait Yacker!" He called after her, but she was gone, she was gone again out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait and everything and for this chapter being so short, but I've been on camp and school.

But since I have the most important term left. (Starts Monday) I'm not going to be updating as often. And for summer, I might not have time to write, so I'll try to write at least 5 longer chapters and will go on every week? I think. Depends how much i WRITE.

xxx Ellen.


	5. I knew you liked me

She stormed out of the cafe, clueless yet again. She sat down on a bench keeping her eyes to the cobbled floor.

_"Patricia?" _A voice squealed quietly, smiling as she looked down at what she suspected to be her best friend.

_"Joy?!" _She looked up sharply, smiling at the familiar, kind voice, only then to notice as blonde seated next to her.

She watched her gaze lead to the blonde, "Could you give us a moment?"

A simple nod was received as a reply and she walked back into the cafe.

"How are things?" Joy asked her best friend, obviously concerned.

"Fine," She spat, faking a smile that only one person could see behind.

* * *

Patricia...

Wasn't fine. Miserable and stressed would describe her state. She was pushing people away and it wasn't helping.

Amber keeps forgetting to give her files for work, being a part time fashion designer and an assistant wasn't going anymore.

Every word at the tip of her tongue came out as a snap. She didn't even know why she was angry. She felt lost and confused.

* * *

She ran her fingers violently through her red locks, and resting her head gently on her palm.

Joy took her hand gently, "I'm here for you, you know that right? And if you want to sort things out with Eddie, you have to talk to him Trix."

She swung her head back, groaning, "That weasel is just a stranger."

Joy laughed, shaking her head at her best friend, "Well... that weasel is the person you fell for, and he feels the same."

"How can you be so sure?" She retorted sharply.

"Trust me."

She pulled her hand away and stood up, "What do I even say?"

"You asked me that same question weeks ago, and just kiss him," She laughed and patted her back, "There they come."

"They?" She spat, still keeping a strong smirk, she saw Eddie laughing with the blonde talking with Joy earlier on, jealously she shot right through her.

"Just go for it," Joy whispered in her ear supportively, "And he isn't a stranger."

* * *

What's the worse thing that can happen? He will kiss back right?

Patricia Williamson was never herself when it came to love and she certainly never imagined to this.

She started to walk over to him, picking up her pace until she came closer.

Breath in. Out.

She grabbed him walked up to him wrapping her arm and round his neck, kissing him gently, though trying to cover the fact she was nervous.

No reaction.

She pulled away, smirking, though he could see how nervous she was in her eyes. He smiled and laughed to himself, pulling her in from the waist, kissing back roughly.

"I'm sor-" The redhead started as they pulled away, "No.. still can't."

He rested his forehead against hers, "Shut up, Yacker."

"Never fishface," She retorted, looking down at his choice of meal, Tuna Baguette.

The Blonde scoffed as Joy took her best friend's hand, dragging her out, "Come on lovebirds."

"I knew deep down inside you liked me too," He whispered softly in her ears as they walked down the pavement, holding hands discreetly.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME OK! I'M SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A HORRIBLE ONE WITH A CLIFFY ENDING THEN I DON'T UPDATE FOREVER! THAT'S WHY I MADE THIS HAPPY, CHEESY AND FLUUFFFYY :)

Ok! Now, I'll write 5 chapters before posting, AND I WON'T FORGET THIS TIME!

Woo! I knew I'd forget :P

Nevermind, if you want for this fic you can send in prompts! Plus, I'll be updating other fics once i write 5 chapters! This is short and terrible but nevermind, I'm not even proof reading this! And also, if I ever have writers block I'll be MORE THAN HAPPY IF SOMEONE CO-WRITES OR PROMPTS ME!

Who's the blonde? :)

~Ellen!


End file.
